This invention relates to keyboards and more particularly the invention relates to keyboards for one or two hand implementation.
Many keyboards have been developed to interface with computer systems of various sizes. Devices smaller than a standard desktop or workstation computer are being developed with alphanumeric entry requirements. These smaller devices require an alternative design from traditional keyboards in order to fit on the smaller devices. For example, a cell phone has a number keypad (0-9) with multiple letters assigned to each number key. Depressing a single key one, two, or three times will be interpreted as the entry of a distinct character. Those same keys may perform other operational functions when a different mode of operation is activated. These implementations are ineffective for quickly entering large text messages or quickly selecting device functions.
Other techniques are known in the prior art for producing more functions per key in a keyboard assembly in an attempt to interface with more of the computer functions by a keyboard of modest size. For example, in some keyboards simultaneously actuated keys produce functions or alphanumeric selections not assigned to any one of the actuated keys, but assigned to the combined selection of keys.
However, these keyboards have extremely limited functionality and therefore do not allow the entry of comprehensive data and instructions in a computer. These keyboards also do not allow quick and accurate entry. Accordingly, present input devices are essentially one of two types: full-size keyboards with complete functionality and a large number of keys or small keypads with awkward input schemes and limited functionality. Furthermore, there have not been significant developments in the art that relate to the interface of a one hand operated keyboard and a computer in such a way that touch-typing can proceed. There have been no known such keyboard systems developed with the particular objects of one-handed computer entry with rapidity and elimination of the source of errors. No particular attention has been given to operator finger fatigue or avoidance of unnatural finger positions and reach.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to resolve some of these problems and provide improved keyboard systems.
The present invention provides a user interface device. The user interface device includes a plurality of keys slidably retained within a housing, each key being associated with a plurality of characters or functions. The user interface device also includes a pressure sensor configured to detect pressure applied to one or more of the plurality of keys, a direction sensor configured to detect direction of motion of the plurality of keys, a selection component for selecting at least one of a character or function based on the sensed pressure and sensed direction of motion, and an output device for presenting the selected at least one character or function based on the sensed pressure and sensed direction of motion. The selected character or function is associated with the key where the pressure was sensed and with an associated direction closest to the sensed direction of motion. Each character and function associated with each key is further associated with a direction of motion of the plurality of keys.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the keys are joined together to slide substantially in unison.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the selection component determines whether a sensed direction of motion in a series of sensor detections is detected before a sensed pressure, and selects from a first set of a plurality of characters or functions, if a sensed direction of motion in a series of sensor detections is sensed before a sensed pressure. If a sensed pressure in a series of sensor detections is sensed before a sensed direction of motion, the selection component selects from a second set of a plurality of characters or functions.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the selection component selects from a first set of a plurality of characters or functions regardless of whether a sensed direction of motion or a sensed pressure is first in a series of sensor detections provided that if a sensed pressure is first, the following sensed direction of motion comes within a threshold period of time from the sensed pressure. If a sensed direction of motion that follows a sensed pressure in a series of sensor detections does not occur within a threshold period of time from the sensed pressure, the selection component selects from a second set of a plurality of characters or functions.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the user interface device includes a thumb control pad moveable within the housing. The direction sensor is further configured to detect direction of motion of the thumb control pad. Thumb control pad movement moves the plurality of keys in the same lateral direction of motion that the thumb control pad is being moved.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the plurality of keys are circular, hexagon or shaped in another geometric form.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the user interface device includes a second set of keys arranged similar to the first set of plurality of keys.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the characters are letters of the English alphabet and the letters associated with the first and second set of a plurality of keys are arranged in a substantially QWERTY, alphabetic, Dvorak, or other relationships. One or more thumb control pads moveable within the housing, are associated with one of the sets of a plurality of keys. The direction sensor is further configured to detect direction of motion of the thumb control pads. Movement of each thumb control pad moves the corresponding set of plurality of keys in the same lateral direction of motion that the thumb control pad is being moved.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the pressure sensor includes a key-identifying component for identifying the key where the greatest pressure was sensed.